Apple Pie
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Sepotong apple pie. Sebuah apartemen. Tujuh mahasiswa yang menghuni. Dan sebuah kisah pun dimulai… Dengan kelezatan apple pie itu sebagai intinya. Requested by Dilia Shiraishi.


Summary: sepotong apple pie. Sebuah apartemen. Tujuh mahasiswa yang menghuni. Dan sebuah kisah pun dimulai… Dengan kelezatan apple pie itu sebagai intinya. Requested by Dilia Shiraishi

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Awalnya cerita ini kubikin angsty banget! Tapi mendadak komputerku rusak dan nggak bisa dipakai. Terpaksa deh aku ngetik di laptop, padahal cerita itu (yang udah jadi lumayan banyak juga) nggak aku simpen di sana. Sempat mau ngetik ulang sih berdasarkan ingatan. Tapi setelah lama mikir aku mau ganti cerita aja deh! Menurutku cerita sebelumnya agak nggak pas dan mengambil tema yang udah pernah kutulis. Jadi aku buat dari awal deh! Kali ini aku buat cerita yang fresh, sesuai dengan image pair Ino dan Shikamaru.

Oh ya Dilia, cerita kali ini tentang apple pie aja ya! Soalnya aku nggak dapet ide tentang bolu pisang nih :p

Ok, enjoy it! :D

* * *

Chapter One

First Slice of Apple Pie

Shikamaru menyapukan pandangan pada apartemen di depannya dengan sedikit malas. Sebuah tas ransel menggembung dijinjingnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan satunya lagi berusaha agar beberapa bungkusan tak berbentuk di pelukannya tidak jatuh. Hari ini dia resmi hidup sendiri. Minggu lalu ayahnya dipindahtugaskan ke kota sebelah hingga terpaksa pindah. Demikian juga ibunya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah memaksanya ikut, tapi dia menolak. Alasannya? Karena merepotkan! Pasti susah sekali menyesuaikan diri lagi di lingkungan baru.

Karena itu atas saran sahabat baik ibunya dia pindah ke apartemen ini. Selain tidak jauh dari kampus, kondisi apartemen ini cukup baik walaupun agak sempit. Kemarin dia sudah bernegosiasi dengan pemilik apartemen ini, Nenek Chiyo, dan diputuskan untuk menempati kamar nomor 4 di lantai dua. Kini dengan susah payah dinaikinya tangga. Dia sudah hampir mencapai lantai atas ketika sebuah bungkusan terjatuh dari pelukannya, lalu menggelinding menuruni tangga.

"Sialan!" umpat Shikamaru. Bungkusan itu tak tampak lagi oleh matanya. Tapi biarlah, pikirnya. Nanti saja dia ambil. Dia meneruskan langkah hingga mencapai kamarnya. Di lantai dua hanya ada dua kamar, miliknya dan milik seorang penghuni lain. Tapi masih ada 2 kamar di lantai satu dan 3 kamar di lantai tiga. Semua penghuninya mahasiswa, menurut keterangan Nenek Chiyo kemarin.

Setengah jam ke depan dihabiskan Shikamaru untuk membongkar barang bawaannya. Cukup banyak juga. Selain beberapa stel pakaian dan buku-buku kuliahnya, ada banyak barang yang dipaksa ibunya untuk dibawa, seperti obat-obatan dan pernak-pernik tidak berguna untuk menghias kamarnya yang baru. Shikamaru begitu sibuk hingga dia lupa mengambil barangnya yang terjatuh tadi.

_Tok. Tok. Tok. _

"Hn?" gumam Shikamaru malas. "Ada tamu? Yang benar saja… Semoga dia tidak menambah kerepotanku!"

Seulas senyum ceria langsung menyambutnya ketika dia membuka pintu. Seorang gadis berdiri di depannya, membawa seloyang apple pie. Rambut pirangnya yang indah diikat tinggi hingga lehernya yang jenjang terlihat. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang santai, tampaknya dia salah satu penghuni di sini.

"Hai! Kau penghuni baru kan?" sapa gadis itu ramah.

"Iya. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk salam perkenalan. Ini apple pie untukmu, kubuat sendiri lho! Pasti enak," kata gadis itu sembari menyerahkan apple pie yang dibawanya pada Shikamaru. Lezat sekali baunya. Masih hangat lagi, pasti baru diangkat dari oven.

"Terima kasih," kata Shikamaru.

"Oh ya… Namaku Ino Yamanaka! Aku tinggal di kamar sebelahmu," kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk pintu kamar nomor 5 tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku Shikamaru Nara. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pemberianmu, tapi maaf aku tak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Masih banyak barang yang harus kubereskan." Shikamaru berdalih. Tampaknya Ino cerewet, dan dia sama sekali tak bernafsu menghadapi ocehannya sekarang. Dia sudah capek dan butuh tidur. Perjalanan menuju ke sini tadi cukup melelahkan, terlebih tadi dia sempat tersasar dua kali.

"Kau tidak butuh bantuan?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, bisa kulakukan sendiri kok," jawab Shikamaru. Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama lagi dia langsung menutup pintu. Di luar Ino melongo.

"Penghuni baru yang aneh!" dengus Ino. Dia lalu kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Meski baru tinggal tiga bulan di sana, tapi kamarnya sudah penuh sesak oleh barang. Ruang depan digunakan sebagai ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan dan ruang tidur. Padahal sebenarnya ada kamar tidur tersendiri, tapi dia menggunakannya untuk dapur. Kini Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Dia melayangkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

"Kurasa aku akan membuat apple pie lagi," katanya. "Loyang yang terakhir sudah kuberikan pada Shikamaru, padahal anak-anak itu pasti menunggu jatah mereka seperti biasa." Dia mengambil sehelai celemek dari rak lalu mengenakannya. Kemudian dilintingnya lengan baju dan mulailah dia memasak. Membuat apple pie sebenarnya cukup rumit. Tapi kini di supermarket telah dijual kulit pie beku yang mudah digunakan hingga proses pembuatannya lebih mudah. Ino pun memilihnya.

Mula-mula dia memotong buah apel secukupnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Lalu dengan menggunakan kulit pie instan itu dia membuat mangkuk pie-nya. Potongan-potongan apel tadi disusunnya ke dalam mangkuk pie tersebut. Tidak lupa dia menambahkan gula dan rempah-rempah. Kemudian ditutupnya mangkuk pie itu dengan kulit yang telah dipotong memanjang. Dengan kuning telur dioleskannya lapisan atas pie agar setelah matang nanti warnanya menjadi bagus. Terakhir tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam oven. Dan selesai sudah!

Sambil menunggu apple pie itu matang Ino bersantai sejenak. Dia melihat-lihat sebuah majalah mode sembari berbaring di karpet ruang depan. Sesekali tangannya mengambil keripik kentang dari sebuah kantong besar yang berhasil dicurinya dari Chouji, salah satu penghuni apartemen ini juga. Tak lama kemudian oven di dapur berbunyi. Ino bergegas bangkit dan mengangkat loyang apple pie itu.

"Jadinya bagus!" katanya sambil tersenyum senang. Dengan cekatan dipotongnya apple pie itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Kemudian setiap potongnya dia bungkus dengan plastik rapat-rapat. Semua itu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah tas besar yang kemudian dibawanya keluar kamar. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika melewati pintu kamar Shikamaru. Iseng-iseng dia menempelkan telinganya ke sana. Sepi. Apa Shikamaru tidur ya? Tapi ini kan masih sore…

"Sedang apa kau, Ino?" sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Ino membalikkan tubuh dengan malu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang amat tampan baru saja naik ke lantai dua itu. Wajah Ino segera saja menjadi merah padam. Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke, penghuni kamar nomor tujuh. Dia populer sekali di kalangan wanita. Dan Ino pun tidak memungkiri kalau dirinya juga telah… terpesona?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengecek," gumam Ino lirih. Dia bergegas menuruni tangga, tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata onyx milik Sasuke terus mengamatinya dari belakang.

***

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Penghuni baru! Cepat buka pintu!"

Shikamaru terbangun kaget. Dia melirik arlojinya, ternyata sudah pukul tujuh malam. Tampaknya dia tertidur sejak sore tadi. Malas-malasan dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sementara itu orang di luar sana sudah menggedor-menggedor pintu lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"Barangkali dia tidur?" terdengar sebuah suara yang acuh tak acuh.

"Mungkin sedang makan," gumam seseorang di antara kriuk-kriuk suapan keripik kentangnya.

"Heiii penghuni baru, cepat buka!"

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru kesal setelah akhirnya dia membuka pintu. Di luar ada tiga orang lelaki sebayanya. Salah satu yang paling heboh berambut kuning cerah. Seorang lagi berambut hitam kebiruan dengan bentuk seperti pantat ayam, sementara satunya bertubuh gemuk dan membawa sekantong keripik kentang.

"Akhirnya kau buka juga! Lama sekali sih, kukira kau sudah mati! Oh ya perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Kami adalah penghuni kamar lantai tiga!" kata lelaki berambut kuning itu bersemangat. Kemudian satu-persatu mereka memperkenalkan diri. Yang berambut seperti pantat ayam tadi Sasuke Uchiha, sementara yang tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah keripik kentang bernama Chouji Akimitsu.

"Namaku Shikamaru Nara," gumam Shikamaru malas-malasan. "Senang bertemu kalian semua."

"Ayo cepat ke lantai tiga! Kita harus membuat pesta perayaan selamat datang untukmu!" seru Naruto sambil menyeret Shikamaru menaiki tangga. Sasuke dan Chouji mengikuti di belakang mereka. Lantai tiga adalah lantai teratas di apartemen itu. Ada tiga kamar di sana, tampaknya masing-masing sempit sekali. Naruto membawa mereka semua ke kamarnya. Ternyata memang benar-benar sempit. Ruang depan hanya berukuran 2x4 meter dan nyaris tidak ada tempat untuk berpijak. Seluruh permukaan lantai dipenuhi oleh bungkus mie ramen dan beberapa majalah Icha-icha Paradise.

"Yaik, jorok sekali kau Naruto!" komentar Chouji.

"Setidaknya lebih mendingan daripada kamarmu yang penuh makanan basi itu!" balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Jadi kita mau pesta di mana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap. "Jangan di kamarku, masih berantakan semua lho."

"Aha! Kalau begitu di kamar Sasuke saja!" usul Naruto bersemangat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan menyeruak ke dalamnya, sama sekali tidak memedulikan protes keras Sasuke. Ternyata kamarnya lumayan rapi, bahkan nyaris kosong. Hanya ada selembar kasur lipat, sebuah rak kecil berisi pakaian, buku-buku kuliah yang ditumpuk di sudut, sebuah lemari es kecil, dan beberapa peralatan makan.

"Wuih, rapi seperti biasa!" komentar Naruto. "Hmm, tidak ada pesta tanpa makanan! Aku minta sedikit sumbangan ya Teme!"

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto menggeledah lemari esnya. Shikamaru duduk di lantai bersama Chouji, tampak agak heran dengan keributan ini. Sasuke bergabung dengan mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar desahan kesal Naruto. "Apa-apaan ini? Tidak ada makanan! Cuma tomat sebuah!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang menarik di sini," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan pizza saja?" usul Chouji.

"Ide bagus!"

Yang bisa diingat Shikamaru malam itu hanyalah uangnya yang habis karena harus membayar sendirian tiga kotak pizza yang mereka pesan. Yang lebih parah lagi dia hanya bisa makan sepotong saja, karena sebagian besar dilahap Chouji.

***

Paginya Shikamaru terbangun dengan kepala agak pusing. Sempat dia berpikir untuk bolos kuliah dan tidur di rumah seharian saja. Tapi setelah berbaring beberapa lama menatap langit-langit kamarnya dia pun bosan. Malas-malasan dia membuka pintu untuk mengambil koran paginya. Dia memang telah memutuskan untuk langganan koran mulai sekarang. Benar saja, di luar pintu sudah ada sebundel koran baru. Ketika memungutnya dia melihat sebuah kantong tergantung di gagang pintunya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya heran sambil membuka kantong itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sepotong apple pie yang terbungkus plastik. Shikamaru melahapnya. Apple pie ini sangat lezat. Kulitnya renyah gurih, apelnya manis. Aromanya sedikit unik. Tampaknya campuran dari beberapa macam rempah-rempah. Hanya butuh waktu semenit untuk menghabiskannya.

"Rasa apple ini sama seperti apple pie yang diberikan Ino padaku kemarin. Apa berarti ini darinya ya?" Shikamaru bertanya-tanya sendiri. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Ino untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi yang dilihatnya kemudian benar-benar mengejutkan…

Di ruang depan itu Ino berdiri membelakanginya dan dia… hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Bagaikan terbius Shikamaru tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ino pun berbalik dan…

"KYAAAAA!!!"

To be continued

* * *

Aha, gimana chapter satu ini? Awalnya cuma mau bikin oneshot sih, tapi kok malah jadi keterusan… Soalnya cerita ini bakal lumayan panjang juga. Adegan terakhir itu sebenernya mau kubikin Ino telanjang bulat, tapi beberapa saat kemudian inget kalau ini fanfic rating T. Hmm, kuganti deh akhirnya.

Ok, please review if you don't mind! :D


End file.
